Flush type rotationally driven latches are used extensively on aircraft; however, as the driving means remains in a flush condition whether or not the latch is in its locked or released position, observation of the exposed portions thereof gives no indication as to whether the latch is in its open or closed position.
The present invention is directed to a flush type rotary driven latch which overcomes this problem and is summarized in the following objects:
First, to provide a flush type latch utilizing a novelly arranged rotary drive means, wherein as the drive means turns to release the latch, the drive means moves from an initially flush position to a protruding, readily visible position.
Second, to provide a rotary drive means as indicated in the preceding object which may be adapted to various types of latches, such as reciprocable latches or rotatable latches.